Confessions to Andrew
by Sailor Bray
Summary: Serena's acting strange, and confesses something pretty big to Andrew.SD


Ok, I don't own Sailor Moon, Andrew, or Darien.

Also, should this just be a one shot, or should I continue? R&R!

Confessions to Andrew 

It was a slow day at the Arcade, but everything normal. That was, until Serena came in. I heard the usual chime from the door, but when I looked up, I saw something **_very_** strange. She was practically gliding, not bouncing in like her usual self. And she was way too quiet. When she came to the counter, I offered her her usual chocolate milkshake.

"No thanks Andrew, I'm not hungry…"

Ok, _something _was wrong! Serena, turn down a milkshake! Was she sick? She did have a funny look on her face. What's going on here?

"Serena, anything you want to tell me?"

She lowered her face, and placed her chin on top of her hands on the counter, all the while, still having that quiet twinkle in her eyes. She looked up at me, and sighed.

" I have a confession Andrew." She said. Her cheeks were rosy pink, and she had this faraway expression on her face. If I didn't know any better…

I leaned in closer to her.

"And what is that Serena?"

The sides of her lips curled up, into a gentle, shy smile. She once again looked down, taking one hand to lazily draw invisible circles onto the counter. Another sigh escaped from her lips. " I think I'm in…in love."

She quietly whispered.

While the words escaped from her lips, I saw her face change from the calm, syrupy-sweet gaze, into one of pure amazement. Her eyes widened, and blinked. She sat up a little bit, cupping her face, and leaning on one elbow. She was completely awestruck, like the confession was not only to me, but also maybe to herself. I nearly gasped at the pure, unadulterated, emotions she displayed. No longer did her eyes hold a quiet twinkle, but now glorious firework bursting in every inch of her azure depts. No longer a rosy pink blush adored her cheeks, but now returning to her normal color. And no longer did she have a shy smile, oh no, it had faded into astonishment, her jaw left hanging open.

I, myself, was taken aback. This wasn't like the little crushes she had had. The ones where she'd bounce into the Arcade, order an extra foamy chocolate shake, and rapidly spill all the details to me. No, this was different…so very different. Slowly gliding in… not tripping on _anything…_ silent as a field mouse…refusing a milkshake_, refusing_ ! Yes, I had guessed correctly on what was going on, and yet… it wasn't even close. The strong emotions inside her had subdued her. This wasn't some flighty crush that she would be over in a week, like the others. No. This was…this was…_real_. Real, hearty, mature, pure and simple…_Love_. I had only seen such similarly strong emotion come from _one_ other person in my life, and I could understand it coming from him. _He_ was older. _He_ was grown-up. Not like the petite bunny that I considered a little sister, was in love also.

This blew my mind. How could the same childish girl that spends most of her allowance playing Sailor V games and eating Ice Cream, fall in grown-up love! I had to shake my head at this. Of course I knew how! The girl has such a big, forgiving heart. The rest of her might be childlike, but that heart of hers, was mature way beyond her years. A new thought came to mind. _Her heart_. Though it was large and kind, it was easy to break. How many times had she come into the Arcade, nearly in tears, because of something Rei said, or how her little brother called her chubby, or, worst of all, about the countless arguments between she and Darien? What if…what if this guy she (gulp)…in love with…breaks her heart! I don't think there's enough ice cream and brotherly hug in the world that could mend that. Now I was afraid. Afraid of her tender heart being ripped to pieces by some jerk. I'd have to kill him, pure and simple. Nobody messes with my sister's heart…even if we aren't related. I was snapped from my thoughts when I noticed her looking at me, waiting for me to say something. I shook all previous thought away.

"Wow Serena, really! That's amazing!" I straightened back up, and went about wiping the counter top again, smiling down at her. She smiled again, this time a little more like her usual self. "Yeah…it is"

Another customer called to me, and I took their order. When I was done, I came back to Serena.

"So…when did you figure this out?"

"Figure what out?" She said, looking totally clueless.

I sighed and amusedly shook my head.

"Uh, that you're in love?"

She blushed and slightly giggled. "Oh…that."

I nodded expectedly, "Yes…"

"I figured it out in 5th period, after lunch."

I leaned on my elbow, and looked at her just above eye level. "So, what happened?"

This is where Serena started talking in her normal 'just spill' tone.

" I got to school late again today. But this time, I didn't bother running in or anything. I just took my time. I was already late, so it didn't matter if I high-tailed it or not. I must have been later than I thought though, because Miss H threw a **_huge _**hissy fit at me. It didn't seem to matter to me though. I was kinda in a daze. I was having that _feeling _again, and I couldn't explain what it was…" She looked up at me at this point. " Andrew, I've been having this overwhelming feeling since…" Her eyes widened slightly, "…umm…for a few months now. Yeah, that it, a few months now." She seemed to sigh in relief. I raised my eyebrow. Now if I didn't know any better, I'd say she trying to hide something for me…

She continued,

"Anyway, so I sat there in class, trying to, as Ami says, (clearing her throat), _'Gather and sorting your minds thoughts into neat piles'_, when the bell rang for lunch." She laughed a little and shook her head, "I spend nearly two and a half hours thinking about that Andrew! I never think about stuff like that!" I had to laugh a little too. After all, for anyone to dwell on one subject like that for that long is pretty usual. It's even weirder coming from Serena. The only other person I've ever heard of dwelling on a subject, and _that_ particular subject that long, was… my best friend. Thunderbolts stuck me then.

Oh no! Darien! What on Earth was Darien going to do now? It had been a couple of week ago, when he finally, **_finally_** confessed that he was in love. He too had had the same fireworks in his eyes…although, I had seen it more than once with him. Every time he was around her, he lit up like a Christmas tree. He tried to deny it. For months, he simply said that I was crazy, and that pigs would fly, before he'd fall in love with her. He couldn't stand her, and she hated him. Clean cut. No arguments. It was a couple of weeks ago. Rei had stormed out of the Arcade after a particularly bad fight between Serena and herself. I couldn't quite pick up what exactly they were fighting about, but Rei was really laying into her about something along the lines of _'not being good enough'_ . Towards the end on their clash, Serena got really quiet. I knew what was coming next. Either Serena would burst out of the Arcade, go somewhere and cry, and tell me about it some the next day, (for some reason, when she and Rei get into arguments like that, she really doesn't tell me what is exactly said, like it's a big secret), or Rei would leave in a huff, Serena would sit there for a few minutes, before crying to me about it (once again, holding back.) It had been a particularly busy day, and I knew that I couldn't get to her right away. You could have blown me over with a feather when I saw Darien, of all people, trying to comfort the girl. He actually got her to stop crying, and even laugh! Heck, he even bought her a Sunday! It was an hour later when she left. She thanked him, and left, with a smile on her face. When I sat down next to my friend, I noticed the big goofy grin on his face.

(Note: It not everyday that you see Darien smiling like that.) I elbowed him and said, " Are pig flying now Dare?" He didn't look at me, but his smile became more intimate. He quietly said,

"Oh yes Drew, they're flying all right. Flying higher and high as we speak. And do you know what?" He turned to me and said,

" I don't think they're ever coming down."

Ever since that day, the man has really opened up to me. He gets his morning coffee, and talks about how much he loves her. He'd randomly call me, and talk about the five thousand poems that he wrote about her, or how he couldn't think in class because he ran into that morning. Her smell, her eyes, her laugh, her hair, I've heard it all! The saddest thing though, is when he talked to me after one of their famous fights. The poor guy was in shambles. I asked him why always picked on her, and all he could stay was,

"I don't know why, it just comes out. I try to say nice things, but they come out all wrong! Oh Drew, she's…she's never going to love me, is she!" Before I could answer him, he had continued,

"Of course not! How could she love '_The Jerk-Face Minus Zero'_ ! She can't! She's too sweet, and wonderful for me. I only make her feel rotten."

I did the only thing I could do. Comfort and give hope. "Dare, I've seen you act nice to her before. It's not hopeless…"

"She HATES me!"

"Now you know that's not true. You yourself said that she couldn't hate anyone."

"Well, anyone BUT me…"

"Dare, listen, she's quite forgiving. I'm sure if you tried_ really really_ hard, you could turn it around, and become friends…maybe even _more _someday."

He looked up at me, and raised an eyebrow

, "You…you think so?"

I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I _know_ so."

I could see the hope in his eyes, only to falter.

"I'd probably scare the girl half to death if I, all the sudden, started acting like Mr. Nice-Guy."

"Listen, I'm not saying that you should totally change yourself, all I'm saying is, be yourself. Your _true _self. The nice, geeky guy the rest of us know."

"Geeky?" He said in a sarcastic tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" I said with a laugh, "…you're **_true_ **self!"

" Why you little…!" He might have sounded mad, but he had a smile on his face. After that day, he made an effort on laying off the insults on her. Sure, he still flubbed, but he did let his nice side show though more.

I had given him hope. And now…she's in love. What on Earth was he going to do when he found out…it will crush him! This is bad…this is bad…

I realized that Serena was still rambling on. Man, some good listener I am!

"…and Lita and Ami were _really_ worried about me! Ami even tried to send me to the nurse's station! I can completely understand though. I mean, _me, _not eat lunch! The world must be coming to an end! Haha!"

I laughed a little too. Good. She didn't notice me zoning out on her. "Please, continue Serena…"

She took a deep breath.

"So, when I got back to class, the only thing I could think about was _still _him!"

Oh no! Did I miss her telling me who the mystery guy was! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!

"That was…until Miss H caught me spacing out. She totally embarrassed me in front of my whole class!"

"Oh Serena, that awful!"

She then got a strange, thoughtful look on her face. "Actually Andrew, if it wasn't for that, I probably wouldn't have figured it out."

Ok, now I'm curious. "How do you mean?"

"Well, she made me get up in front of the entire class, and read a poem from out textbook. I was so nervous, I didn't even notice the title."

"What was it!"

Her cheeks reddened. "_What love really is"_

"Oh…! Now we're getting somewhere! What did it say!"

"…Everything…" she breathed. "It was like the author reached into my soul Andrew! Like she knew what I was feeling…to a T!"

"Wow."

"The more I read, the more my mind began to clear. When I was done, I knew…I finally knew…" She trailed off, and started getting that subdued look on her face again. I was loosing her, again. "Knew what Serena!"

That snapped her out of it. She looked at me, now with the astonished look again. She whispered in awe. "Th-that I love him Andrew. I really, _really _love him…"

Him again, Names Serena, I NEED NAMES!

"And what was his name again? I forgot."

She paled at that. "I didn't tell you."

"Oh, sorry, I thought you did."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very."

Darn it Serena! I need to know who to beat up…I mean, who this lucky guy is! Yeah, that's what I meant…

"Well, will you tell me?"

"Umm…"

"You can trust me Serena, I won't tell…"

"I know that! I trust you! Really, I do, but-"

"But what? He-he's not a bad guy, is he…"

"No-no, not that, it's just that…"

I leaned closer to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and smiled warmly. I shouldn't pressure her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just know that I'm here-"

"Actually, I think you're the only one I can tell."

Ok, that's a surprise.

"Huh? What about the gir-"

"I can't tell them."

I almost blanched in surprise. Couldn't tell the girls! Man, this _must _be some news.

"Why can't you-"

"It's totally insane! That's why! They'll either think I'm lying, or-or that it's some big joke, or-or that it's a silly crush! And it's not!- Wait, you don't think-"

"No Serena, I don't think it's some big crush. I've seen you have big crushes. This is _way _beyond that, isn't it?"

She seemed to breath a sigh of relieve. She continued, a little more calmly, and, a little more sad.

"Plus, if Rei caught wind of it, she'd either make major fun of me, or-or crew me out for even _thinking _about him like that, or worse…_tell_ him how I feel …do you see why now?"

This was a pickle. Even though I was flattered that she came to me…the fact that she couldn't tell anybody _but_ me was bad. Wait a sec…

"Why would Rei get mad at you about liking a boy? And why I be the only person too-"

That's when it hit me. No. No WAY! It-it can't be that! It's can't be…him! It would be too perfect! I looked over at her, and raised an eyebrow. She was trying to avoid my gaze. I gently grasped her chin, and turned her to face me.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"…"

I leaned over to her ear, and whispered in her ear, "Nod yes or no. Is it Darien?"

I pulled away from her, and waited. She looked at her lap, and very shyly nodded up and down.

My gosh, she loves him.

And he loves her.

Wow…

"Have you thought about telling him?" I said gently. She looked up at me like I asked her to eat rat poison.

"Are you insane! I-I…couldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

She blanched, "Be-because! It's Da-umm… _him_ were talking about! He'd laugh."

Just as gently as before, I said, "No he wouldn't. He's not heartless."

She almost looked guilty when I said that. "I-I know that. It's just that, that…"

"You're afraid of rejection."

She looked up at me with startled eyes. "How do you do that!"

"Because I know you."

"Oh…"

"But really Serena, you love him, right?"

She gave me a serious nod, and said, "More than anything."

"Then it's only right. If you love him, you should tell him."

"I don't know Andrew…"

"Serena," I said very acutely, "He's my best friend, and I think of you as a little sister. I wouldn't give you any advice that would hurt either of you. Understand?"

Please, please, understand me Serena!

She quirked an eyebrow, and nervously said, "You really think I should tell Darien?"

"Tell me what Meatball Head?"

All color drained from her face. Man, when did he come in?


End file.
